Préndele fuego a la estrella
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Lucy ríe peces de colores ante su respuesta. Se incendian después en las venas, en la piel, en la voz.


**Renuncia:** todo de la perra de Mashima.

 **N/A:** fanfic viejo (ya editado) que encontré en mis archivos perdidos. Esto es... too weird. PWP absoluto que publico por auto-indulgencia. Uuh, disfruten ¿?

* * *

— ¿ **M** e amas? —pregunta ella, con su cara de niña perfecta y de porcelana embrujada, mientras juega con sus cabellos de algodón de azúcar, los de él. Natsu le sonríe, cansado, y es que es la decima quinta vez que le pregunta aquella interrogante punzocortante como un cuchillo recién afilado alrededor del día—. Dime que me amas.

Sí, Lucy no puede evitar casi ponerse de rodillas y rogarle que le recuerde (lo que ella ya sabe).

Afuera, lágrimas del enternecido cielo salpican el alféizar de su ventana, pintando el mundo de azul, acompañadas de poemas susurrantes recitados por un nadie en una ninguna parte, y los ronquidos de Happy que duerme en la cama de Lucy. Natsu asiente despacio, sin despegar los labios. No ha apartado los ojos del reloj de pared y del segundero del caos que avanza y avanza y avanza, implacable.

No puede apartarlos, en realidad.

— No suenas convencido, sabes —le comenta la muñeca de porcelana parlante, y sólo entonces Natsu se digna a mirarla, encontrándose con su sonrisa nerviosa y oh, tan dulce y sus bucles de miel y más abajo sus ropas de holán y el nacimiento de sus pechos de durazno cubiertos por una delgada blusa veraniega.

Sus ojos de tierra amedrentada amenazan con derretirse en lágrimas ahogadas en cualquier microsegundo. —Por su culpa, por la del padre de ella, por su madre, quién sabe con seguridad—. Lucy tiende a llorar y deshacerse por todo y por nada.

Y Natsu ya se ha acostumbrado a verla llover. (Aún así–)

— Te amo, Luce.

— ¿En serio?

El chico rueda los ojos que caen como una moneda al suelo, y vuelve a darse la vuelta como si el reloj le llamase con cada 'tic toc' insinuante de su parte. Pensando en un posible rechazo, Lucy suelta sus cabellos y se lleva las manos de rama al regazo.

— ¿En... serio? —repite. Y Natsu la siente temblar, está a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos—. Perdiste tu paga por mi culpa en nuestra última misión. Recibiste varias heridas. Me dediqué a llorar, no soy tan fuerte, ¿sabes? —toma una pequeña pausa, desanimada— ¿En serio me amas?

El noventa por ciento del tiempo, él sabe que ella piensa que no. Que es imposible, como que ella pueda probar el sabor del arco iris o las palabras cobren vida y avancen sinuosas regando conocimiento donde quiera que pisen con sus letras pequeñitas. Ella es _tan_ frágil en su fortaleza, después de todo.

—un lucero sin brillo junto a un refulgente sol—.

Pero el diez por ciento restante, Natsu sabe que Lucy no para de alardear ser su novia (después de tantos años de ceguera sin ojos por parte de ambos). Y a pesar de eso, no es suficiente.

Uno no puede alimentarse ni beber al afecto.

Pero Lucy en serio se esfuerza. Lo hace.

Compra vestidos escotados, maquillaje de polvo de hadas, joyas de otras galaxias. Pues añora —y necesita— ser su Diosa personal. Esa a la que él le rece una indecencia a medianoche, ambos vestidos con las sábanas a su alrededor y el calor corporal de un incendio sin flamas.

Si tan sólo diera tanto de sí en las batallas con un esfuerzo que no fuese infructuoso.

(porque no puede luchar con barniz de uñas, tristemente.

Sino todas las modelos competirían cara a cara con un mago. Pero ni ella acepta eso. Y dice con estruendo ante la mera sugerencia: ¡De ninguna manera Natsu, sácate esa ridiculez de la cabeza y lánzala por la ventana!)

—siendo ella una rubia tan vacía que necesita ser llenada con llamas pasionales, provenientes de un dragón, prefiere tirar antes a la basura su vanidad con tal de tener la fuerza para proteger a su familia y amigos—.

Claro. Porque Lucy está hueca, no hay nada dentro. Nada más que órganos musicales, huesos rotos de cenizas, y litros de pintura bermellón. Natsu también sabe eso. Bien puede ya haberla abandonado en el estante de amigos usados y en su lugar la cuida y protege y (y él la ama).

Incluso si por haber sufrido en noches solitarias con la soledad, Lucy no es capaz de creerle. Y le mira con suspicacia.

—que después de tantos golpes de parte de la vida una muñeca aprende a temer, y ella ya ha perdido a mamá y a papá, no soportaría extraviarlo a él tampoco—.

Entonces, incluso con dos años como pareja, Lucy aún pregunta si la ama. Confirmando si todavía no se hartó de ella.

Muerde sus uñas hasta hacerlas sangrar, se ríe como un gato al momento de ahogarse (ah sí, su risa es muy hermosa). Y Natsu no se cansa de ella. — _Jamásjamásjamás_ —. Empero se harta de que lo crea capaz de olvidarla de un momento a otro. A él, de todas las personas.

La imagina como el diamante más pequeño del vasto cosmos, ese que esconde su belleza entre el resto. Una gota de agua dulce. La nota desafinada que nunca se olvida en su rapsodia loca y desesperada por resonar.

Una llama que le quema (aunque el abrasador sea él).

—volviendo cenizas todo rastro de su piel expuesta al momento de tocarse—.

Es un gran pecado quererla, pero no tan grande como el dolor que acarrea. Pues lo hiere observarla y respirarla (tan apagada).

— Eres la luz que prende mi fuego, Luce —responde, fingiendo ser el poeta que no es. Se da la vuelta y acaricia la palma de su mano, los dedos dibujándole. Lucy casi se lo cree, sólo casi—. Necesito que lo entiendas, como las frases de tus libros que tanto te gustan.

— Lo que dijiste recién lo sacaste de un libro, Natsu —Lucy corresponde el gesto y sus yemas de flor rápidamente lo acarician como el mapa de un tesoro—. Dijiste que no te gustaba la lectura (mentiroso.)

El ceño de Natsu se frunce, ha considerado que no se fijaría en ese detalle. Pero en lugar de lucir molesto, una media luna se colorea en sus labios, y le sigue el juego. Con tal de verla sonreír —de verla brillar—.

— No te enamores, me dijeron, vas a sufrir.

— No nazcas, vas a morir —completa ella con el semblante serio.

— Yo siempre te abrazo a distancia, ¿no lo sientes?

— Si me hablas mi cerebro se vuelve estúpido.

— Mi corazón arde.

Natsu siente que ha ganado cuando una sonrisa se asoma en Lucy como el sol en el horizonte de una ventana, pero entiende que algo está mal cuando ella la deshace con sus hilos y aparta su mano también. Se ha vuelto fría, como siempre que él intenta ir más allá.

Como siempre que le coquetea de vuelta.

(Es que Lucy quiere ser amada, mas no cortejada. Y ella es una chica lista, que se enamoró de la única forma en que una chica sabe: como una tonta).

— No te pienso Luce —él está realmente confundido—. Te digo que te amo tanto y tú no a mí, ¿juegas conmigo, o el error soy yo?

— No lo entenderías.

(¿Has intentado hablar un idioma sin conocerlo? No es posible Natsu.

¿Has reído agonía? ¿Has volado en mares salados? ¿O nadado en cielos rasos? Tampoco es posible. Y yo–).

Lucy teme.

Teme por no saber cómo quererlo, no ser digna de él. Es imposible cuando su corazón a duras penas es capaz de latir por sí mismo sin atropellarse en el proceso.

Justo por eso.

— No puedo amarte si no me dejas.

Natsu es _demasiado_ bueno.

Lucy asiente distraída, con la mente recostada en una nube de rosas no muy distante. Intenta sonreírle otra vez, sin embargo su piel de papiro se resquebraja otro poco, dejando entrever su tristeza.

(Ya lo sabía, musita ella, ni que todos los sedantes y alcohol de la enfermería me revolvieran tanto las neuronas podridas).

Entonces, ¿qué hace?

Grita en silencio.

Y Natsu sufre,

y ella sufre. —todos sufren—.

Más cuando se cansa de auto mutilarse, ella cae en sus brazos, preguntando nuevamente si la sigue amando aún. Natsu le contesta que sí, ya que odiarla no está en su vocabulario.

Pero.

— Hay que prenderle fuego a la estrella, Luce —dice con firmeza y resolución esta vez.

Lucy alza el rostro, y tiembla involuntariamente, y ve más allá de los pastos en sus ojos de piedra preciosa. Él percibe que ha comprendido a la perfección lo que trata de decir.

— No quiero arder Natsu, soy débil —insiste—. Las estrellas se avergüenzan de mí.

(y los planetas, y los soles, y las nebulosas, y el todo).

Natsu le sonríe con los dientes —su más típico cliché—, y la abraza con mayor cariño, anhelando fundirse con ella.

(Que sean uno. Que sean _algo_ , lo que sea).

Codicia ser lo que la anime a resplandecer, y si ella no es capaz de dar luz propia, entonces dará fuego. Porque ella no es una maldita estrella cualquiera.

— No, no se avergüenzan, te envidian —asegura— porque no pueden ser lo que tú, una estrella fugaz. Una que yo adoro muchísimo ¿sí?

A Lucy le da risa, mucha.

¿Esa es la mejor excusa que encubre su débil yo?, ¿esa es la solución a tantas de sus dudas?

(a ella le encanta.)

— Natsu...

Así ella no muere como las otras, ni explota para ser olvidada. No, ella baila en el firmamento, y se coloca encima del cuerpo de Natsu, sus caderas rozándose y sus alientos entremezclados y creando un vendaval.

— Creo que te amo, y quizás me atrevería a contemplar tu albor —confiesa.

— Creo que ya lo sabía.

Lucy ríe peces de colores ante su respuesta.

Se incendian después en las venas, en la piel, en la voz. Y juntos, se esconden en constelaciones de alambre también.

—porque bajo sus párpados caídos y sus bocas que se encuentran sin buscarse, yacen promesas y confesiones y sumas de relámpagos vividos—.


End file.
